Chuck Me Cannons
by Drarry Contributor
Summary: Draco is now the sponsor of the Chuddley Cannons where Harry Potter just so happens to be Seeker. Draco is excited because he really wants to screw Potter but his friends aren't. Two of his friends are in love with him and he doesn't want them. Drarry


Taking a deep breath I tried to calm my excitement as I realized that yes… the team I bought and decided to sponsor does in fact have Potter as seeker. I'm _that_ incredible! "Alright guys, this is our new sponsor and he will be doing his best to make sure we have the best brooms, publicity, and whatever else he feels we need. Please be courteous to Draco Malfoy!" The coach said with an easy smile as he motioned towards me. I took a step forward and watched in amusement as the team walked up to me and all began talking at once, but of course Harry Bloody Potter was too busy talking to the coach to give me the time of day.

"Of course you'll all get Dragonflies!" I spat at the keeper's idiotic question just in time to see Blaise in the shadows of the Pitch. I smirked at him and then motioned for him to wait a minute before I turned around and gazed longingly at Potter. The selfish prat was still talking to the coach and seemed to be having a good time, and that's when I noticed the way the coach was casually stroking Potter's arm and how the Chosen One didn't push him away. He didn't seem to even notice.

Pulling away from my own adoring fans, simple people really if they're only won over by the newest broom, I walked over to Blaise with as much grace and nonchalance as I could muster but his smile… his smile told me that he has exactly what I need. "He's gay, single, and lives by himself in a flat near the pitch. He doesn't own any muggle way of transportation but he does go out every night and although we've tried to tail him he just Apparates and then we lose him." Blaise did not seem happy to tell me the last bit but he just gazed past me and smirked. Glancing back I saw that his back is to us leaving Blaise and I free to ogle his leather cupped arse.

"That'll be all, Blaise." I said icily and watched his eyes slowly shift to me before he let out a soft smirk and left. I paid him no mind and instead turned around to look at the team whom the coach was already pulling together to begin practice. Turning around I began looking for the best seat to watch Potter all I want without a single person being able to get mad at me. Besides… I should admire the team I just purchased.

* * *

><p>Walking over to the changing rooms, I was stuck passing practically the whole team before finally meeting my goal. Sad to say, Potter is already done changing and is now just putting on his watch while trying to fix his unfixable hair. Seeing me in the mirror he was gazing in, the Chosen One jumped and spun around quickly with wide shocked eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm going to have a heart attack!" He cried holding his chest as his breathing slowly went back to normal. "What do you need?"<p>

You, I need you so bad I think I might cream myself just by watching you play Quidditch… I've needed you since the day we met I- "I just needed to see how the star player is doing, that's all." I smirked easily making him blink hard before nodding with a slow smile. It's as though he understands completely… but not what I want him to.

"Oh I understand! Our last sponsor was like that too! He was really nice to the team but you know how you people are… they always focus on the apparent 'star.' Of course his gifts were a bit more…" Harry paused then and bit his lip as he looked down nervously. My eyes narrowed.

"They were better than I'm giving you now?" I asked in annoyance as he just nodded his head slowly before looking up with panicked eyes.

"But that's fine! I used to know you! This is better and you probably won't be as creepy as him anyway! That is… unless you intend on coming to every single bloody practice, but I doubt you would do that! It just makes people look desperate when they do after all, and I've never seen you act desperate!" Harry beamed but I was too busy taking in this final blow… no way. I should be able to come whenever I like and if I want to come every single practice and every single game then I should! I bought this team after all! But… if it makes me look _desperate _in Harry's eyes then… I shouldn't.

"That just sounds ridiculous! What kind of a sponsor did you have last time? He sounds like a desperate fool." I said in a pompous attitude hoping Harry would agree with me, and indeed he did with the widest and most earnest eyes in the world. I licked my lips subconsciously. Turning around I began to leave with a satisfied smirk on my face. "I'll see you around, Potter." I said casually, making sure to call him by his last name rather than first. When I got outside I frowned slightly. I'm happy because I won't be going to every practice and every match so I won't seem desperate? What a strange reason to be happy… then again Potter will think of me in a better light that way.

That's when I decided to pay the girls a visit.

* * *

><p>Astoria was kind and graceful with her simple long white dress and her pretty face with little make-up. I walked into her home and took her hand, leading her into the foyer where Daphne, her older sister, and Pansy were waiting. Pansy of course was wearing an obscene black dress which showed so much that she might as well be naked, and although Daphne wasn't much better with her red dress, it was still covering most of her. "How are you today, ladies?" I asked softly and bowed but Pansy just laughed as Daphne smiled slyly. Astoria was the only one who curtsied back and responded that she's fine.<p>

"So how is your master plan of winning the infamous Harry Potter?" Pansy asked as she took a sip of wine. I glanced at the clock on the far side of the lounge and smirked widely, it's a little early to be drinking but I doubt she cares even if she does know.

"It's not really a master plan. It's just a… plan." I finished lamely as I tried to reach for words in the air as though they could help me. Pansy's face twisted into one of delight while Daphne rolled her eyes and asked for me to explain what happened so far today. I did so… but hesitantly. Daphne isn't known for minding her own business or restraining herself when she believes herself to be an invaluable ally. I can't afford to have her help me. Not when it comes to something like this.

"He's playing you." She said point blank as Astoria rested her well manicured hand on my knee. It would be unladylike for her to go any farther up, even if it would restrain me from strangling her sister. I managed to hold myself together as I accepted the drink that Daphne offered. She seemed to have more interest in my drinking it than one should but I ignored that and instead focused on the way her eyes sparkled with interest. Glancing down at the drink I frowned, if the liquid really does have something that doesn't belong, I'm going to kill these girls.

"Oh Draco, you wouldn't fall for a Gryffindors schemes now will you?" Pansy asked with a light hearted laugh. I scowled and made a gesture with my hand that caused her to laugh harder. Getting up I sighed and placed the drink down on the table before taking in a deep breath from pure annoyance rather than acknowledging that I might be being played.

"I'm leaving to go find better company." I said with a smirk and began to leave; ignoring the cries of outrage from Daphne and Pansy, but Astoria just escorted me out of her manor like a lady. It technically belongs to her and her sister, Daphne, but the woman doesn't give a damn so Astoria takes over and makes sure everything is perfect.

When we got to the front door she smiled at me and curtsied. "I hope you have a fine day, Draco." She said in a soft innocent voice, but I know some of the things she's done that could never be classified as innocent. I smirked lightly and bowed, taking her hand I kissed it gently before moving backwards and Apparating back to my own Manor.

I normally spend much more time with the girls but today it seems as though I just don't want to waste my time. I might be growing apart from them, but if I let them know that then all of my friends will probably do something stupid, cunning, and devastatingly drastic to get me to stay. We never give up on one of our numbers after all… even after Vincent died. I frowned and then walked into my place to be greeted by a grinning Theo while Blaise was laying on the couch with his legs spread out in a criminal fashion, Goyle was sitting in a normal way and making sure he let Blaise have as much room as he wanted.

"Draco! I found something that may get Potter's attention!" Theo grinned, his blush growing brighter as he raced up to me to show off some documents he had found or hired someone to get for him. I didn't bother trying to read the paper as soon as I realized it was around six font. He didn't seem to care that I didn't want to read it and instead decided to announce what he discovered to everyone present. "The Chudley Cannons haven't been able to keep a sponsor for more than two months! It's crazy and almost always the sponsor is a gay guy who tries to get it on with Potter, although sometimes it has been reported to be a girl." Theo grinned causing me to nod slowly.

"So if I stay longer than a month and keep my flirting to a minimum… then I may attract his attention?" I asked slowly and began to think it over before scoffing. "No. I'll stay longer than a month but I can't contain myself for a full month without at least attempting to get into his pants thirty-six times." Theo frowned at me but he really can't say anything. He should know that it's impossible.

"You just want to have Draco convince Harry to join our group so you can fuck him." Blaise smirked causing the little nerd to blush darkly before burying himself in his papers. I scowled and turned away knowing full well that even if he's just messing around it doesn't matter because Harry Potter is _mine_. Theo is not allowed to touch what is mine.

"You should eat then get some rest; you have a couple interviews tomorrow, don't you?" Blaise asked with a smirk making me blink and then nod slowly before heading to the kitchen. He's probably right so I should just do this quickly then go.

When I walked back into the living room I almost screamed (a very manly scream I assure you) when I saw Blaise on top of Theo on the couch making out with a dark hand going down into the little boy's boxers. Taking in several deep breaths I inched away and into the safety of my room while trying to forget the dark blue on Theo's face and the white liquid on Blaise's own. I groaned and crashed on my bed feeling my arousal with annoyance. I don't have Potter yet… so I have to take care of this on my own.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sounds of Astoria's rage and Blaise's laughter. Sighing softly I got up and began to groom myself for the day knowing that by the time I'm done they should be gone… all of them really. Because who sticks around fighting for over two hours?<p>

Once I was done getting ready I found out exactly _who_ sticks around fighting for two hours. Walking into the living room I noticed Astoria and Blaise butting heads as Pansy and Daphne cackled together in the background. Goyle was sitting on one of the chairs keeping out of it while Theo sat beside him looking pale. This is what happens when my friends don't have their leader with them. "What are you idiots up to?" I asked and ignored the hurt expression on Astoria's face. Her fake blond hair, that was made that way by glamour, seemed to glow brighter in her rage as she turned to face me. I don't usually insult her but the woman must stop taking herself so _seriously_ all the time. It's embarrassing!

"We're fighting over who gets to have sex with Potter first." Blaise grinned making my face turn red with rage as I began to tremble. Theo got up instantly with his hands up in defense.

"No! They were just a little concerned about you! Astoria is upset because we all know and accept that you love the Chosen One but she doesn't want that to be true because she's-" Instantly Daphne cast a silencing charm in his direction while Blaise hooked his arm around the young boy's neck as he smiled at me innocently.

"Ignore him and just go about your business, Draco. Aren't you going to give the team those brooms? That's a good excuse to go see them after all." He grinned making me nod slowly as I eyed each of them suspiciously.

"Can I come with you? I think I need to get out more." Goyle said slowly, I nodded a little too strongly before leading him out of the house. They can't just hex Goyle to keep him silent, the burly man is better than that slimy git and will tell me if it concerns me. This is why he's my best friend. He took care of getting the brooms and shrinking them so that we could Apparate together without having to carry a bunch of sticks with the hope of not accidentally splinching them. I stared into his deep dark eyes and saw something for a moment there but I ignored it and took his hand firmly in mine before taking us to the Quidditch pitch. We were instantly greeted by a pack of boys heading to the changing rooms while the coach hung off to the side. He waved when he saw us but his face was blank and his eyes determined.

"I brought you your new brooms." I said easily and allowed Goyle to do the honors of showing them off. The coach nodded slowly as his eyes gleamed with appreciation but he didn't say a thing. "Well if this is all I get then I guess I'll go ahead and go." I grumbled and turned around but that's when someone called out my name… well my last name.

"Do you have a minute!" Potter shouted as he neared closer to me, running from the changing rooms with his uniform half on and his chest bare. I stopped breathing but Goyle subtly smacked me on the back of the head causing me to regain my composure. Stopping in front of me he began to gasp for breath letting me notice how skinny he is. Does this brat eat at all? "I'm so glad I caught up to you before you left! Do you think we could get some drinks sometime? I'm not sure I know you all that well and I'd kind of hate to leave us at the impressions we still have from school." He frowned with a earnest look on his face making me nod mutely. My voice appears to have abandoned me like Theo when it comes to social outcasts speaking to him. "That's good… that's really good… okay then I'll owl you to let you know when and where we should meet up!" Harry Potter said with such an innocent look on his features that I wanted to devour him. I didn't notice that I was moving closer and closer to him until Goyle held out his hand.

"I'm sorry; Potter, but I need Draco for a minute." Goyle said and grabbed hold of my arm before dragging me away. Glaring he then sighed and handed me a handkerchief. "You're drooling, Draco. It's disgusting." I wiped it away swiftly with a look of horror before glancing back to see if Harry saw it but the Chosen One was too busy in a discussion with his Coach to notice.

"Thanks for saving me back there, I owe you one." I grinned and then blinked hard, unable to believe I just smiled. Goyle didn't seem to notice as he took hold of my hand tightly making me look up at him in concern.

"Astoria is upset because you keep getting closer to Potter and if he accepts you then that means that you won't be able to marry her anymore. Blaise doesn't think that this is serious and he honestly doubts you'll ever marry Astoria anyway… but he thinks you'll remain fucking all of us for the rest of your days, completely content. They don't realize you're in love." Goyle said but he didn't show a single bit of emotion with this. I remember a few years back I didn't even know if he could read… but now he's showing honest concern and at least mild intelligence. Maybe he was just pretending to be an idiotic blockhead. It would have been wise at the very least.

"Oh… so that's what everyone is so worked up over. Well it's true. If I get Potter then I'm giving up having sex with you all and it will just be me and him. I won't marry Astoria even if she can give me an heir. I'm just going to be with him." I smiled and allowed my eyes to glaze over with happiness knowing that it would be amazing if things could really be this easy. Of course it won't be but I might as well dream. Goyle frowned and looked away for a moment before glancing back with narrowed eyes.

"So will you be leaving me then? When you and Potter become a couple?" He demanded looking seriously pissed.

I blinked hard then frowned. "Why would I do that? Potter and I aren't even together so just slow down, will you?" I demanded, not wanting to cater to him anymore. I've already been too kind as it is and doing more would just be ridiculous and a blatant show of favoritism. I can't be doing that too much because then the others will get wind of it and destroy me.

"Fine, just tell me when things get… well when they change." Goyle said softly with an angry look on his face before Apparating. I stared at the spot where he disappeared then took in a deep breath. Goyle hasn't been quite stable since his best friend died. I wanted to fix him but I'm not enough, and that is worse than anything. I think he's scared of losing me to a romance while he's stuck all alone with the ghosts of his past. If I could I would stay with him always but… I'm selfish after all. Glancing over at Potter I found him staring at me with a light smile and a reddening face. I grinned and flashed him a wink before Apparating back to my place.

* * *

><p>The dining hall is beautiful with dry snowflakes falling from the ceiling that disappear before hitting the floor, and there are intricate glass ornaments floating in the air as well. We don't usually have such a grand display but its Astoria's birthday and so it's only on this occasion that we even bother to decorate for someone's birthday. The young woman we're celebrating is currently sitting at the head of my table looking rather pleased with herself although no one here except Daphne knows the exact age she's turning.<p>

"This is too kind of you all!" She smiled that well bred smile that was full of polite happiness that does not exceed what's proper. I simply got her another dress, white with clear crystals along the seams so that it glitters and shines as she walks. Pansy got her condoms, Theo got her a book of the latest eligible bachelors, Greg got her a simple diamond necklace, Blaise got her a free 'fuck from me' coupon, and Daphne got her sister an earring set from her mother who had passed away during the war.

"This has been rather dull… hey Astoria, darling, can I make this party more interesting?" Pansy asked in a cold tone but Astoria merely smiled calmly and nodded.

"Master Malfoy, there is a letter for you." A house elf said making me rush over to grab the letter and sure enough it was from the sexy chosen one with an invitation to come to his house right now if I'm free and to reply if I'm not. I smirked widely before turning around.

"Astoria, darling, something has come up. I have enjoyed your party immensely but I'm afraid I have to go. I will take you out later this week to make up for it though." I said knowing that I don't really have to because the party is as good as over. It will now stray from something Astoria wants to something Pansy thinks she needs. Poor little proper girl didn't know what she was doing when she landed in Pansy's posy. The young girl smiled kindly at me although her eyes were misting. Greg scowled at me but I just waved at everyone and began to leave. No one else seemed to care that I'm leaving but those two did and that matters.

I frowned deeply and then sighed knowing I have to be a bit more careful from now on when it comes to them. I've kept all of their loyalties and friendship for this long, Theo would never be hanging out with me if he didn't like me even just a little. Otherwise he'd be off trying to get on anyone's good side he can be on just so that he can raise his standing a little. But instead he hangs out with me while doing that on the side. Although he isn't very public about our friendship, if we all go out together then he makes up an excuse as to why he can't go, but I like him regardless.

I care about my friends, and I don't want to lose them just because I have a… _crush_. "I guess I should get going then." I whispered to myself and tried to ignore the pounding in my chest.

* * *

><p>"You look a bit upset, is everything okay?" Harry asked from the doorway. I just nodded and rubbed my temples before allowing him to lead me inside the vulgar place. Everything is so gloomy around here! Although… there isn't any dust or cobwebs. When I visited this house as a child it looked terrible! Everywhere except for a few specific rooms… when I caught sight of a house elf moving into another room I realized just how the house stayed so clean. I took in a deep breath then smiled softly at Harry's back. When we got to the dining room he sat down just as an elf that looked suspiciously like Kreacher.<p>

"How are you doing?" I asked with an easy smile, knowing that it's easier for me to be with him than it is with my friends. I figured as much since he knows more about me than they do… well Goyle probably knows a lot more but that's why I want us to go out, so that we can get to know each other better than our best friends. Harry looked up with eager eyes but there was a bit of a twitch in his fingers as he took in a deep breath and forced a smile.

"I'm doing great, it's been a few days since I last saw you but nothing's changed. I've been staying in the house for the most part because the press sucks, especially since word got out that I'm a poof." He explained with a tinge of red in his cheeks. I nodded slowly then looked around with a frown.

"Why don't you make the place a little less… dark and depressing then? If you're going to be staying here for a while, that is. It seems like it's meant to make you wish the dementors would give you a kiss just to escape it." I said dryly then blinked roughly as I caught what I was saying… oh great I just started insulting his house… he's never going to invite me over again.

"You're right!" Harry laughed loudly and took a butterbeer the house elf just brought in. I took one as well so I wouldn't impose. Normally I'd demand for something different to show the owner of the house that I'm better than they are and so I should get more freedom to do what I want. "Do you want to help me decorate the place a bit? I'm afraid I still don't know much about this world." He explained and looked away while tracing the top of the drink idly.

"I forgot you were raised by muggles… alright, I'll help you, just send me an owl whenever you want me to come over and we can begin work. Mother taught me a way to decorate the entire manor without having to waste a galleon on a decorator. I can easily do this for you." I said easily making him grin and nod widely before holding out his hand.

"It's a deal." He said making me shake it. His hand is a bit sweaty but I think it might have to do with nerves. This must be odd for him having an old rival here in his home offering to help him decorate of all things. I blinked at him and realized that this is probably my cue to leave. I winced and looked down quickly as I released his hand.

"Do you think I could stay for a bit longer? I had to leave a previous engagement early and I hurt a friend for wanting to be here… so can I make my time worth it?" I asked quickly and then glanced up to see Harry's eyes were wide before he took another sip of his drink. I blinked hard and noticed a slight nod. I was going to take that as a yes immediately but then Harry brought the drink down and showed me a real smile.

"I'd be honored, but I'm not sure about my friends. I think they're showing up a little later, in an hour or so. But they will just have to deal with it, just like me." He teased causing me to fake scowl and look away while boiling with pride and happiness. I didn't suggest nearly that long! So he must really want me around then… which is good. It's very good… I should be pleased. Looking up into those expectant green eyes I found myself smiling with a bit of redness growing on my features as heat continued to pound through me.

"That would be spectacular… I need a break and this might just be _exactly_ what I need."

* * *

><p>"You… my poor stupid friend of Harry Potter's… are wrong. It is not the Finchburg Finches fault for being so unbalanced and annoying for that matter… and they do in fact make sense. It's just because they're <em>American<em> that makes them all these things and much more… have you seen the women they bring with them everywhere? Man-whores, every last one of them," I explained drunkenly causing the others to laugh loudly, especially Ginny who just started playing for the Holyhead Harpies.

"That's probably true too…" Harry laughed and leaned against me making me place a hand on his upper thigh with a finger curling down, dangerously close to a certain… part of him. The dark haired boy blinked and glanced over at me through the haze of his drunken stupor but I just grinned and we all laughed once more before drinking another shot of firewhisky.

"I didn't know you were this funny, Harry did you know he was this funny?" Boy Weasel asked with a confused grin while Hermione looked down at her drink with suspicious but still drunken eyes. Weaslette didn't seem to give a damn and had another shot.

"I knew, oh I definitely knew," He smiled softly and looked over at me but I was too busy trying to look anywhere else and soon my hand pulled away from him as I began to get up noticing the time. "Two in the morning…" He murmured beside me causing me to jump before moving back and away from him and his friends.

"It's been fun but I need to leave before I do something I regret." I said quickly and walked over to the fireplace to floo home. Harry walked me over there and allowed me to see the deepest frown I've ever seen on his face.

"Show up at practice tomorrow." He said blankly making me turn to him with wide eyes as I gaped.

"What?" I asked incredulously with a handful of powder while trying to control the ringing in my ears.

"You heard me. I want you to come to practice tomorrow. I really want you around, at first I didn't because… well… I'll tell you later. Just come to practice tomorrow… please?" He asked feebly making me smirk lightly before nodding. Resisting the urge to grab his ass I turned around and said 'Malfoy Manor' as clearly as I could, before staring at a crowd full of my angry friends. Right when I began to grab more powder and disappear quickly, I was grabbed my Goyle and Blaise and tossed onto a nearby couch. Thank heavens we keep the fireplaces clear of all soot so that it wouldn't ruin the carpets and furniture.

"Where have you been?" Pansy snarled making me blink as my vision blurred.

"Oh no… he's drunk." Astoria cried and covered her eyes from the indignity. I just glowered the best I could and tried to get up without throwing up from the dizziness.

"Serves him right… he shouldn't have ditched your party." Theo cried making me mentally change my mind on whether or not I like the bastard. Blaise just grabbed me a cup of water and smiled at me.

"So… did you fuck him?" He asked causing me to spit out the bit of water I was able to drink. My eyes were wide and my hands trembling so he just laughed. "I guess not."

"Blaise, go fuck yourself." Daphne said in a soothing voice before turning her dark pissed off eyes to me. I winced under the scrutiny but this seemed to be the right action because she just smiled and turned to the girls. "Let's go, it looks like he'll have a killer headache tomorrow so he'll be paid back for ditching you Astoria. I'm sorry, I know you were looking forward to the outing but you don't want to wind up owing a pervert like him." She murmured to her younger sister as Pansy just cackled. I tried not to watch the two leave and instead found myself staring at Goyle who seemed pissed beyond belief but appears to be staying out of this.

"If you want to yell at me… do it tomorrow. I'm going to bed." I announced and then staggered into my bedroom before crashing on the bed. Falling asleep I found myself smiling, I get to see him tomorrow!

* * *

><p>Walking into the dining room I found all my friends there looking well groomed and ready for the day… but no one was smiling except for Blaise. "This has to stop now…" Astoria said softly before I entered the room. Daphne just glanced over at her before looking down at her nails as though inspecting them. I frowned deeply and then started to walk in right as Goyle added to her statement.<p>

"He needs to find someone lower, because if he keeps going after Potter then I'm going to have to ruin things for them." He didn't seem to notice or care when I walked in and sat down as far away from them as I could. Pansy looked over at me with amusement before looking at Goyle.

"Gregory, dear, why do you need to do that? It's obvious that Draco really fancies this one." She commented with the brightest yet cruelest of smiles.

"Yes, but better people fancy him." Greg continued and looked straight at me. I had to look away because of the intensity in his gaze but I will get him back for that indignity later.

"Like who?" She pressed on looking eager now.

"Like me."

No one said a word after that and so I got up and began to leave, again no one said anything. But once I reached the doorway I was stopped by a word. "Draco." I looked back to see Goyle's emotionless face as he gazed at me with eyes showing too many emotions at once. Yesterday I probably would have tried to figure them all out and I would have him explain whatever I didn't understand, but that was yesterday. Today I just want to go.

"Go ahead and go, you want to be with him don't you? You're going to see him right?" Astoria questioned quickly looking a little too happy with her watery smile, plus her warm and soft eyes. She's on the verge of tears. "Go out there and do us Slytherins proud. Otherwise you'll have to deal with Daphne and my wrath." She teased but I just nodded with a light but fake smile before walking out the door and heading to the front door. Leaving the manor I Apparated to the pitch, unable to believe that this could all happen to me in one day, but that's my life.

I didn't come out to greet anyone right away, instead I hung back and hid in the shadows of a large oak tree nearby and began to breathe. In, out, in, out, just keep doing this until you're fine. I continued this for several minutes and then finally came out with a light smirk on my face as I headed to the stands. Sitting down at a nice comfortable seat I gazed out onto the field and noticed Potter flying easily nearby. He didn't notice me though as his coach called out instructions and began telling everyone what they'll be doing. I let my mind wander for a while and tried not to think of whether or not my friends are serious. Blaise seems to be the only one who doesn't give a damn if I'm with Potter.

Daphne has no reason to care but she does, which means she's probably only thinking of her beloved Astoria who has liked me since my third year at Hogwarts, the very year that she showed up. Theo is concerned because if things go wrong then his status goes down farther; Pansy only cares because it's more fun to care than it is to defend me. She may change her mind now that Goyle has confessed his love…

I frowned deeply before leaning my head back and staring up at the crystal blue sky with the stupid puffs of cloud gliding over the horizon. Sometimes this world sucks. "You alright?" Harry asked, flying dangerously close. I glanced over and nodded slowly before looking up again. "You sure?" He continued even as his coach began to yell at him.

"Go play your game before someone blames the nasty Slytherin for distracting you." I said easily and smirked, he nodded then with a grin, seemingly reassured before going back onto the field. I smirked lightly then closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep with a cool breeze against my skin and the sun on my face. When I woke up it was to Harry looking down at me with a soft expression. "Is your practice over?" I asked softly and blinked lazily up at him. He just smiled and nodded before holding out a hand to help me up. I took it with a frown.

"Have a nice nap?" He asked as I rubbed my hot face. Well… my hot-in-two-different-ways face. "Wow… you're really red." At first I glowered knowing full well I am _not_ blushing… but I'm not blushing. Oh no!

"Fix it, Potter." I hissed making his eyes widen. "I'm sunburned aren't I? Fix it." I demanded. He just smirked and then pulled out his wand before blinking in surprise.

"It didn't work…" He murmured making me glare as he just smiled sheepishly. "Why don't you come home with me while I look up some other spells that could work? We could wait till everyone else leaves before we go if you want." He added considerately. I nodded slowly and then moved into the shade. Harry relaxed in the chair I had been sitting in. "You look good," Harry said softly and ran a hand through his messy black hair. I glanced over at him and felt my eyes darken before I nodded slowly.

"I always look good." I informed him briskly, hoping that this stupid sunburn would cover that much at least, in order to make up for its stupid existence. "You look good too." I added, feeling a little nervous. "But then again you always look good… except for your hair." I huffed then caught myself and glanced nervously over at him but he was grinning. Maybe he… doesn't mind my rude tendencies.

"That means a lot, coming from someone like you." Harry said slowly and then ran a hand through his hair again and began to pull at it as though that would cover his eyes. I watched his antics for a moment longer then got up and sat down next to him. "Why did you move?" His eyes were a bit wide but not in anger or horror so I took that as a good sign.

"I just wanted to see if I could help you out." I murmured and pulled out my wand. Placing the tip on his hair I then murmured a quick spell that only managed to fix what he had just screwed over. I repeated the spell again but his stubborn hair refused to fix itself, sighing, I leaned back in annoyance. "You're hair is possessed, you should really get that checked out." He rolled his eyes then stood and held his hand out to me. Taking it, we immediately showed up on the front steps of his home. We could have left at any time but he just wanted those minutes alone with me?

"Come in, princess, and I will work on getting that curse off of you." Harry teased making me quirk an eyebrow before snorting lightly at his cheesiness. He's such a dork. The Chosen One is an idiot and an adorable one at that but even so…

"That wasn't necessary." I spat but he just grinned and took my hand leading me up the stairs that pulled off to the right and kept leading me higher and higher until we were in his room. Some books were spilled over a dull blue bed along with on top of his grey desk. He went through them swiftly until he found one under his pillow which seemed to have what he was looking for but he paused briefly and looked up at me curiously.

"Would you ever consider going out with me?" Harry asked with his innocent green eyes and bit nervously at his bottom lip. I smiled at that and then leaned forward to kiss him but before I could I remembered something.

"I have… something I need to take care of first." I said hastily and then walked downstairs at a swift pace. Once I got to the living room I grabbed some powder before coming home. Everyone should still be here waiting for me to come home with the news of everything that's happened today. To my surprise it was only Daphne, Astoria, and Greg that awaited me. The other three seem to be gone for some reason or another.

"You're back!" Astoria cried in delight and hurried over while still managing to look elegant and proper. My mother would be proud if she became my wife but I stopped caring what my mother thought a long time ago. She stopped just two feet away from me in order to maintain modesty. Greg on the other hand stood right beside me to where our clothes would brush if either of us breathed too deeply.

"Yes… and you all should be glad because I just left Potter after he confessed his feelings to me." I couldn't help the warm smile that appeared on my face but I could help the looks of disgust I wanted to cast at my friends' faces. Daphne just looked as though this was a minor inconvenience while Astoria looked about ready to cry. Greg had the same shadow in his eyes that were there when I tried to stop him and Crabbe from killing the Chosen One. "You should have all known this was coming… and in answer to your question Goyle… the one from so long ago… I'm still here aren't I? I came back instead of fucking Harry James Potter into the bed he was sitting on. I came here to share the news with you and although I will be spending time with him, I won't give it all up. You are still one of my friends. I won't abandon you or the others." I said softly and reached out but he just took a step back.

"Give him some time, Draco. This is a bit of a shock after all. None of us thought you could land him after all. Well… Blaise might have known but it's better to just ignore him. It makes it easier to live with the fact that he's our…" Daphne hesitated briefly. "Friend," She finished making me grin at the insult. She can be very rude when she wants to be but she's always been like that. I smiled softly and ran a hand through my hair.

"Good luck with him… you should go back… he won't wait forever." Astoria said softly looking sad. I walked over to her and looked up into her beautiful blue eyes. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were beginning to match but I smiled softly.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and you would be the perfect bride, but I'm not really into girls. I'd only hurt you. Besides, I'm too devilishly handsome to not cause you sever and traumatic injuries on a daily basis." I informed her with a grin causing the girl to laugh lightly as she clutched my shoulder with her small delicate hands. Pushing me towards the fireplace I walked towards something that could be my future or maybe my biggest regret.

Smirking lightly I climbed in and held the floo powder in my hand. Staring at my friends faces I flashed the biggest smirk I could muster before leaving them to follow my grandest dream…

Hooking up with a guy who can get me great tickets for Quidditch.


End file.
